Love In Odd Ways
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: Separating from herself from her tight-knit family in Texas, Sapphire moves all the way to Haddonfield, Illinois, hoping to find something more to the legend that lives in the small town... Combination of both original and remake...
1. Chapter 1: The arrival…

Well it was about a month ago that I saw the new Halloween 2 movie that is re-make in Rob Zombie's P.O.V. and my two other friends really didn't like it…but I did…

During the movie, I started to look at the new Michael Myers and started to compare him to the old Michael Myers…and I began to wonder…what would happen if I put a girl with him…and no, she defiantly not one of those girls who look at Michael Myers, cry out in fear, fall and trip, break their ankle, and Michael picks them up and takes care of her, while she whining and crying and asking him can they go back home…

I only read two stories like that and have to admit, they were pretty good…but the others…

Nah…

Well this girl…really way different…I mean way different… and she understands the way of the mask…

I really gotta stop watching Star Wars…

Well anyways…some tips and other things will in this chapter to give you a hint of whome this girl really comes from…

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrival…

It was a warm cool morning for the month of August in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois but for this Texan girl that step out of the small pickup truck, it was freezing for her.

"And wha' is the degrees again?" she asked as she rubbed her arms, trying to get some warmth in them, while trying to bring down the goosebumps that was already having a field day on her.

"Oh it's about 68 right now, but it's going to get a tab bit warmer." said a older genital man, who was already shaking in his polished shoes as he looked up a head to see a run down, banded home to the man or monster who put this tiny town to fear.

The Myers residents…

Well tactically, it doesn't belong to them anymore, the city owns it now but a few times, they tried to tear it down but the people objected to it as they believed by doing such a thing, the killing will really pile up.

So they left it alone…

But now, it's the two houses on either side of it, have too, been banded. So now the city have three houses, side-by-side and the sore eyes for the damaged town.

"And how much is it for the house in the middle?"

The elder man shook his head mentally for a moment before he pulled out the information from the file and started to look for it.

"Well Ms. Sawyer, it says here that this house here is for 20 thousand."

Sapphire nodded her head as she looked at the two houses on either side of the house.

"What for about these two? How much is it each one of them?"

"Well the house on the right is for 10 thousand and the one to the left is for 15 thousand."

Sapphire took this moment to use her fingers to count how much it's going to add together.

"I'll give ya 50 thousand if you let me sign those papers right now."

The older man nearly jumped as he heard the price offering that she was willing to give and all he had to do is give her pin to sign the papers…

"Ms. Sawyer, you drive a hard bargain that I can't say no to. And how are you going to…"

Before he could say anything else, Sapphire went to her truck and pulled out a brief case, she went up to him and opened the case to show him wads of cash lined up on in the case.

"50 even, and do you have a pen that I can use?"

The man smiled as he pulled a pen from his front pocket and gently handed it to her.

The woman smiled as she used the brief case as a table and started to sign all three documents.

"Well Ms. Sawyer, let me be the first to introduce you to the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois."

Sapphire smiled as she shook his hand and turned to look back the three homes that she just brought.

* * *

Two weeks later…

The two house on the sides was finally gone.

It took a lot of talking too the demolition crew to go over to the street but oh how money can talk.

The cleaning crew were already done from the few nights before, so was everything from the leveling of the land to the poring of the concrete. Now all she had to do is wait a about two more days.

But with the month of October coming up in a few more months, she'll know that the job will be finished faster.

Sapphire Brea Sawyers sighed as she fell back on her lush bed at the local inn.

After taking a small break, she picked up the phone and called her family in Texas, after the third ring, a the phone line picked up.

"Last Chance Gas Station, where it's your last chance to have great food, what can I help you with?"

"And good evening to you too uncle…"

"Sappy? Is that you?"

"The one and only uncle…"

"Well you're gonna have to prove it young missy."

Sapphire smiled as she could hear the laughter in her uncles voice.

"Right before I left, you showed me how to make the perfect chili that would attracted more and more people to my door…"

"But…"

"Once they go through the front door, they'll never come out from the back…"

"That's my niece, now what can I help you with sweetie-pie?"

"It's about the money…"

"Well, what about of it?"

"I really don't know what do with it… I mean…the only reason why I practically rip myself from the family is to see if the rumors are true…"

A small silence from on both sides of the phone lines.

"I know, and so does your daddy…"

"What! How on earth…"

"Molly showed it to him…but she had to Sappy, your father started to get weak, as in the heart. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurt, he thought that he did something that made you go away…"

Biting her lower lip to make the tears stop from falling, Sapphire said a low okay, send her love to all of family and with a sad goodbye, she hanged up.

Looking over the window, she swore that she saw a flash of a shadow pass her line of sight.

Turning off the table lamp, she grabbed her leather mask and her crowbar from her duffle bag before going to the window.

Peering outside, she kept her face frozen as excitement danced in her eyes.

The reason why she came more up north is standing no more than 50 feet away from her window.

'Hello Michael Myers and hello future dear husband of mine…'

* * *

All right, if yall are confused of what my idea are coming from, let me put them in order for you…

The families last name is Sawyers…

She's from Texas…

Her uncle runs a gas/eating station called "Last Chance Gas Station"

They are known for their "perfect chili"

And she wears a leather mask…


	2. Chapter 2: Who’s stalking who?

First I would like to say thank you too…

The Jackal - yep, you figured it out, and she's real, I found out just a few weeks ago and after a while, this story came to be…

Jak4 - well yeah, this story is going to be quite different but how different…I guess we just have too see…

* * *

Chapter 2: Who's stalking who?

The starring contest lasted about for about a good minute.

During that time Sapphire took her time studying her future husband.

But something was quite off about him, well for one…his eyes was filled with pain, hurt and anger.

Now she would understand about the anger and somewhat about the hurt part because she bought the only thing he could hang on too, which was his old home and the other thing that got her confused, was the pain that was in him…

She watched very carefully on the way he stood up, his back was slouched over, and he kept slowly rocking on the balls of his feet, as he was trying to shift the pain from side to side.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes to thin slits as Michael took a step forward, he tilted his head to the side as she brought her crowbar in to view and started to tighten her grip on it.

'God he looks so cute when he does that…stop it girl! You need to serious with this one…'

She was about to give him, her signature grin but when the phone rang, it made her throw her crowbar at the wall right above the telephone.

Sapphire gasped as she totally forget the small stair down that she was giving to Michael.

After answering the phone and confirming her wake up call, Sapphire ran back to the window, hoping to see her hubby still standing there…

But to her disappointment…he wasn't…

'Oh well…' she thought to her self as she took out the crowbar out of the wall in one swift tug and putting it away with her mask back into the duffle bag before gathering items

* * *

A month since that day and now the architects came in, and to rush things up, Sapphire hired three of each area of working men to do each sections of her house.

She personally asked the three companies to combined forces and separate into three even groups, so the plains can go smoothly and none of the fixtures would come out differently.

And so far so good, no fights have broken out and the middle or the main house has been gutted out in two days and the frame for the house are being connected as the workers are bring in plywood to replace the corroded wood that supported the house for many years.

The very little days went by fast but they did a nice job.

* * *

The seasons began to change, it steadily got colder at night and it lingered through out the morning and it only went up a few degrees during the day and went striate down again when the sun started to set.

And then before she knew it…this was the month of her honey bunch killing sprees.

The day before she went out shopping for her winter clothes and the moment she walked in, almost every body was staring at her…

'I wonder what I did wrong? Is it the sweater I'm wearing?'

She had a feeling that it was a bit too much as she notice only a few people had a light pull over on them.

When she said 'Texas', everybody just visibly relaxed and started to smile at her.

'Well that shopping trip went smoothly…' Sapphire said as she shifted the bags to her other hand while she started to fish for her keys in her small leather purse.

"Excuse me dreary… but are you the one who bought that house on 35 Lampkin Lane?"

Sapphire thought about it for a while as she was about to say 'no' but then she remembered where she lives now.

So she nodded her head in positive way as she placed her bags in the passenger side of her pick-up truck.

"Well I don't want to sound rude, but I wish you the best of luck."

Sapphire knew what the older lady was talking about but played along with the small story.

"All right…thank you…I guess…"

The older lady was gone before she was able to hear the last part of Sapphire words.

"Bitch…"

* * *

The house was on the final step to being finished.

She already dropped off the paint that she wanted in her rooms and left again, but this time towards the furniture place.

For a small town…they sure know how new money smells like…

Three women who worked at the warehouse partially ran towards her, and in second later all three was already dragging all over the store.

It took about four hours to get everything that she needed to get in every single room.

Now it was another trip to get some appliances for her kitchen and a few other things…

She nearly jump towards the smell that the wind was giving off.

'The smell is coming form the left side of me…'

Sapphire purposely dropped her keys right by her foot…

* * *

For nearly two months he's been blending in the shadows. Watching, calculating, planning…

He was in a deep sleep, his mother told him when the weather was still cold for him to rest and to heal his wounds but he woke up to hear yelling and movement around the upper levels of his house.

Standing still in a corner, watching few of the worthless scum's walking in, soiling his precious floors with their filth.

He raised his butchers knife to mid-shoulder and was about to strike but something caught his attention.

"Yeah, have you seen the person who bought this piece of crap, she's a sight for sour eyes, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, pretty little thing, and what from I heard, she's from Texas…"

"Yep, that's what I heard too."

"But here's something that I'm thinking about…if we're fixing this house for her, then were is she staying?"

"Oh, at the local Inn somewhere in town…"

Tilting his head to the side as he began to think, maybe he should pay a visit to the whore who bought his home.

The sun is falling, now it was time to make his move…

He waited towards the right time when he recognized her from a good distance.

And how could he know that it was her…well for one she stood out.

Most girls around this time are only wearing something light, just enough to keep them warm but for this woman… she had a thick jacket with gloves on and a odd looking hat on her head.

A small memory of his childhood came to his mind, he remembered a old black and white show of a cowboy wearing a same thing.

He closed his eyes as he mentally shook his head in anger.

Never once in sixteen years, he ever thought of such things but looking at her, everything was coming back to him.

Letting out a huff of anger though his nose, he took a step back and started to blend in through the shadows.

Night was fallen, bringing a dark blanket and silence over the small town.

Now it was the perfect time to make his move…

Following her every move and watching her as she walked in through a pair of double doors of an small inn, he stood back and waited for something he was looking for.

A light turn as she walked in through the room and turn on the small lamp right by a small white phone.

He watched as she dialed a number on the key pad and waited for somebody to answer…

Before he could take a step forward, a white image came up to his sight.

"Michael? My son, I know the reason why you have awaken up so early, but try not to get mad, that young woman over there is the same like you, so please, for your mother, try to make peace with her, for she didn't not know what she did is wrong."

Michael felt something go over him, something that was making him go down to his knees.

"And I am also sorry to inform you that your wounds have not completely healed yet, the bullet wounds have healed perfectly but the burn wounds have yet to heal properly. Goodbye for now Michael."

Closing his eyes once again as he felt a pain enter his back and legs.

He slowly shift from side to side, hoping to get rid some of the discomfort.

Looking back up again, he notice that the room was completely dark.

Eyes narrowing in anger for letting such a simple human emotion get the best of him…

And then he saw it…

A woman about the same height as the one he's been stalking, had a mask on but it looked like it has seen better days by way it was.

He could tell that the woman was studying him like the way he's been studying a woman from the time being.

Taking a daring step forward, he raised an eyebrow as those blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Then it came to him as the woman raised her crowbar into view and her knuckles started to come out more.

This woman was the same one who bought his house and made him get up from his sleep…

He had a feeling that this one will be a challenge if he attacked her right now, with burn wounds and all, he knows that he'll be slower than usual…

Then the sound of a phone ringing pierced through the silence.

The corners of his mouth went up as watched the woman jump from her spot and throw her crowbar towards the offensive ringing and making the crowbar get stuck on the wall above it…

Oh yes, she's going to be a challenge indeed…

* * *

READ AND REVIEW...come on...you know you wanna...


	3. Chapter 3: Who say wha’?

All right first things first, I would like to say thank you too…

The Jackal - thank you!

chelsea xx - lol, I happy that you found that humorous

Alynelovesyou - well you know that I replied to you and I'm happy that you got it.

If some of yall don't know what I'm writing, especially the last chapter…see the remake of Halloween 2, and remember what I wrote in the summery that my story is a crisscross of the old and new Halloweens…for an example…in the new Halloween 2...Michael Myers fell down backwards and fell into some spikes and 'died' and his sister came out wearing his mask while in the old Halloween 2 movie, he was shot in the eyes and was burned… so in this story…his eyes didn't get shot and didn't feel backwards on some spikes but he did get burn…

You got it?…

Good!

Oh and **WARNING!!!** two swear words are said in this chapter, and I don't want some teeny-bopper reading this chapter, seeing the cuss word, crying to his or her mother about the bad word into this chapter…

This story rated M for a reason people…

Anyways…enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Who say wha'?

It was the week that landed on Halloween…well it was about 4 days to the day away…

Sapphire made a final trip to the small market to buy the hot dog buns and three more bags of candy.

When she put the last bag of candy on the cart, a few kids were looking at her.

"Yes?" Sapphire said a low tone that her grandmother used to use when she greeted to the costumers at the restaurant.

"You say it…" whispered the first boy as nudged the boy next to him.

"No you say it…" replied the other boy that also gave the boy a nudged back.

"It was your idea…"

A young girl pushed in-between her brothers as she step forwards and sighed as she looked at them, "I'm sorry Ms. for my brothers stupid-ness…"

Sapphire just smiled at this.

"But we were wondering, as in my family and I, did you really buy the bogeyman's house?"

"The bogeyman's house…" Sapphire said as she pretend to gave a look of confusion oh her face and then she mimicked the surprised look, "Oh you mean the house that has been abounded for so many hears now…"

All three kids nodded as they watched Sapphire put some packs of soda into the cart.

"Yep, I bought it, fixed it, and soon I'll be leaving in it. That's why I'm buying all of these sweets so when Halloweens comes along, I'll be ready."

"But Miss, my daddy said that the boogeyman lived there before the doctors took him away but now he's back and we don't know what to do…"

Sapphire thought about the girls words for a moment but came up with a plan. "Well I really don't know what happened to this little town because I just moved here from Texas and this year will be my officially first Halloween in a new town…"

The three children started to follow her around the store as they watched Sapphire put apples in her cart.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you going to do with that?" the little girl asked as she notice the caramel cubs in the front of the cart.

"Oh, I'm gonna make some of those candy apple and then some…"

Before the children could ask another question, a woman about her late 30's called for the kids.

"Hey, before yall leave, I'll make a deal. You tell the kids in your school about my house giving out candy and when I see yall three, I'll give yall double what I'll give to the others. Deal?"

The three of them looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads at Sapphire and taking off towards their mothers direction.

Sapphire let out a chuckle as she shook her head as she finished her shopping trip.

* * *

Sapphire let out a sigh as she sat on her hard wooden floor in front of the fire place.

It was just yesterday that she moved in and it wasn't till tomorrow that her furniture came in, so now…she's on a hardwood floor…with only a blanket and a pillow that she brought from home.

'Well at least nothing can go wrong…' She thought to herself as she took a gulp of water from a water bottle.

The moment she thought of that, a loud boom shook the house and rain started to pore down by the buckets.

"Fuck…" Sapphire said as she hanged her head in defeat.

* * *

Walking through a forest is one thing but walking through a very heavy dense forest with burn wounds and the tree braches hitting you every step that you take…

Is another thing…

'This day can't really get any worse then it already has…'

And as if someone heard his thoughts, a flash of light passed through the sky and a loud trebling boom filled the air as it started to rain cats n' dogs.

Letting out a growl of anger as he stabbed the nearest tree as his mechanics outfit was starting to get soak and the rain was starting to fell like needles towards this burn wounds.

'Fuck it all, I'm taking my home back.' he thought to himself as he made a strait path towards his home.

* * *

Sapphire let out a groan as she stretched out her back, smiling as she heard a loud pop coming form her lower back.

Rolling her ankles as she looked at the fire, wishing something could happen or sleep could just take over.

A chilling breeze interrupted her thoughts as she looked over her shoulder to see the balcony doors open.

Sighing, she got up, knowing that she didn't lock the door because why would she…

'Because everyone and their mother is too freakin' afraid to take a glance at this house.'

Closing the door back up, she notice something shinny on her floor.

Looking down too what it was…

It was water and it lead all of the way to her kitchen…

A smile creped on her lips as she locked the doors and leaned against them.

After a while and some thinking. She started to head towards her duffle bag, she pulled out her leather mask and trusty crowbar, gripping them tightly.

She walked the opposite direction to the way of the kitchen, instantly noticing a shadow going through her closet.

Something clicked her mind as she raised the bar high above her head.

"And let the games began…"

* * *

BUHAHAHA *hack-choke-chough*

lol

Reviews plez!


	4. Chapter 4: The Smexy Beast…

First I would like to say thank you too…

The Jackal - who said that I was making her fight against Michael Myers…well just read the chapter and you'll soon find out…

Different-kind-of-vamp - Thx and here it is…

And yes, I love the title for this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 4: The Smexy Beast…

Right before she brought down the bar on the shadows back, she remembered about the pain that was in his eyes on that day.

So went easy on him…

Just a little…

A snicker passed her lips as she heard a low groan and sickening thump of a persons body hitting on the hardwood floor.

She was about to see her extensive damage but when she notice the blood on the floor, she placed her hand lazily on her hip and sighed…

"Aw… and I just mopped the floors today…" Sapphire said as she observed her prey.

But something off…defiantly off…

Well for one…he didn't have his white mask on…

"Hey Earl, what did you say just now?"

Sapphire spun around to see a tall but really buffed up man standing no more than three feet away from her.

"Hey man, this bitch has nothing on her, I guess you were…Oh shit, who the hell are you? And what did you do to Earl?"

'Ah, now he notices…'

"You bitch, answer me now god dement."

Sapphire eyes narrowed as she made her back hunch over and let out an inhuman growl, making the stranger back up a bit.

She was about to take a step forward to kill this man but a black figure practically engulf the door way.

Another thing clicked in her mind when she saw pair of hands wrap around the man neck.

She didn't really think twice as she step forward, with the sharp end of the crowbar and brought it down with out a moment of hesitation.

Laughing mechanically as guts, organs and blood spilled all over herself, the figure behind him and all over the floor.

Still giggling as she notice her and his victim his still alive, gurgling up some blood and eyes rolling back.

He went into mid-shock…

Letting out another full blown laugh as she heard a sickening crack coming from his neck.

A sigh of content came out of her nose as she used the crow bar as a cane when she looked up through half lidded eyes to see the man that she been waiting for…

And who ever thought that the color of your prey would look damn good on him…

Twitching her mouth up a little, but just enough to show her pearly white teeth, she did something that she never did before with another man in her whole live…

"Grrrr…."

* * *

The moment the house came into his line of sight, anger and hatred fill his mind.

'How dare she…how dare she do this to MY home!'

It took him no more than 5 minutes to reached the newly built picket wooden fence.

Out of habit, his head tilted to the side as he study the fence, and then he notice that it was taller than it was originally was.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard foot steps coming around the corner.

Allowing the shadows to do their job, he watched as two men, both with beer bellies that were hanging off over the edge of the waist band and were stumbling over their own two feet.

Sneering in discuss, he watched the men gently knock the wall of the fence until one section was pushed away.

"You sure about this Jim, I mean…we really don't have to do this, and don't you…"

"Quit your bitching and hurry up, this bitch has some nerve of doing this to us. We were just fine about the houses being the way they are but no, damn mother fuckers had to sold it like if it was nothing. Well I say, lets give her welcome she'll never forget."

"I really don't thing that's necessary Jim, I mean, it's only a little lady and how do you know for a fact that she has things already in there?"

"I just do, now hurry up…"

Michael eyes narrowed as somehow his original anger left him and was starting to filled up with a new anger.

He watched as the two men were peeking through the new windows and were looking for someone.

After a moment or two they went around the house and pushed a small window up and went in.

He, himself, did the only thing that came to his mind…

He went to the patio…

Getting in saw not a hassle but the thing that irked him…was that the doors were open…

Like if she waiting for him or something…

Shrugging it off, he gently got in and looked around the room.

He instantly notice that an eerie glow that filled the room was a simple light from a fire place.

Michael froze when he saw a small figure laying in front of the fire.

His eyes widen in surprised at first but then he remembered that this was the same lady that took his home away from him but something made him stop his advances when he heard a low groan.

He was transfixed as the woman stretched out her back and let out a dreamy sigh as low but audible pops were heard around the empty room.

Shaking his head mentally as he tried to remember the other reason why he came here in the first place…

Suddenly he remembered about the two men breaking in to his home.

With a new goal in his mind, he walk towards the nearest door.

Stepping in, he looked around to see a sink, a round table with chairs all around it, a small island and multiple cabinets all on the walls.

'The Kitchen…'

Hearing a sigh from the other room from the pervious room, he took the next door.

Stopping for a moment when he saw a black figure passed to his left and something or someone was opening a small wooden door.

"And I told him that this was a bad idea, but no…he has to do things his way and not…" the shadow figure mumbled very low, right above his voice but to Michael's perfect hearing…he heard it loud and clear…

He was about to take out his anger on this pitiful soul but something already beat him to it.

A painful blow was landed on the man and low groan was prove that he needed.

Walking to the direction where he heard the other mans voice was coming from.

And again, the idiots try to get themselves out of trouble by making the others look like bad guy and their the good ones.

He just watched as the other man tried to chew off the small woman but nearly smirked under his mask when he saw fire go through the blue eyes of the masked woman.

Michael raised his hands up as the drunken man took a step back, and right into his path of destruction.

It took only one step to end the mans life…

But the woman started to laugh mechanically when she brought her crowbar down rapidly on the soft underbelly of the dieing man.

Without using much of his strength, he easily snapped the neck in-between the palms of his hands.

The laughter stopped as he let go of the body and let it slumped to the floor.

Then he notice it…all of the mans innards were practically scattered all over them…

'Who is this woman?' he asked himself as he looked to see the fire of insane being dimmed out but something else was filling in it's place.

After a while, he began to notice what it was…

But when he heard something coming from the little woman from no more than two feet away from him…

'Oh shit…'

* * *

Run Mickey RUN!!! Lmao…

But really, I had fun making this chapter… but I remember a few things about the movie about the Texas Chainsaw Massager 3...the whole family is really off their rockers…I mean really off their rockers…so when I thinking about the movie, I was writing this…so yeah…

Oh and btw, if you want to add your two cents in and you want to see something that you thought of, tell me and I'll try my best to work it in the coming up chapters…

But really, I'm stuck for the next chapter…

So help me out…

AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5: You’re in my BUBBLE!

First I would like to say thank you too…

Chelsea xx - I know that wrote to you…

Different-kind-of-vamp - and I also wrote to you too…

xDemonlitionxLoverx - and LMAO

* * *

Chapter 5: You're in my BUBBLE!!!

His eyes were blank but his body became tense when she shifted her body weight to her other foot.

Just as she did that, a strong grip of a force came out of no where and wrapped itself around her ankle.

Her gasp of surprise turned into a growl as she notice that the man called 'Earl' was somehow still alive after her attack…

'Damn, maybe I should look for a gym the next time I go into the town…'

Turning her back towards Michael for a moment, just enough to raised the crowbar above her head and let out a tiny grunt as she impaled the sharp end to the backs of the mans' head. Ending his life.

"Now where was I?" Sapphire mumbled to herself as she slipped off the mask from her face.

Before she could answer her own question, a loud thud came from behind her.

Whipping her head around, she just smiled as Michaels' left leg just slumped over.

"Oh happy day…" Sapphire started to sing in the cool night air, while dragging the first body down the basement.

* * *

"8:45..."

A rapid knocking was heard going through the hallow rooms.

"Right on time…"

Sapphire put on her best 'welcome' smile as she opened the door to see a few men standing outside of her walkway.

"Perfectly right on time boys, and I already have put labeled on the doors to show you where to put the furniture at."

The men didn't say anything as a few of them went back to the truck and started to talk among themselves about what to take down first.

"I don't know if it will make ya'll feel any better, but I just made a fresh pot of coffee for yous to drink…"

Most of the men physically perked up when she mentioned the word coffee.

After two hours and three small coffee breaks, everything was moved into place and most of the big things were already put together.

Sapphire smiled as she stretched on the new king size bed that was placed in her new master bedroom.

"Now all I have to do is put up the last minute Halloween directions, and then I gotta move Michael up to one of the rooms and then I gotta start cutting and cleaning up the two potbelly pigs that I caught yesterday and then…"

Her thoughts were cut off when rapid knocking was heard from her front door.

"Imma comin'!"

Before opening the doors up, she picked out through the side windows.

"We here to deliver a few things from the appliance store."

'Oh yes, that's right…' "Yes, please come right in…"

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes and ears when he heard movement going around the upper levels.

He instantly constricted his stomach muscles to make himself sit up but after he did that, a wave of dizziness consumed his mind, thus making him lay back down.

In the back of his mind, he knew that it was going to be a while before he got some of his strength back, so he laid down and waited.

* * *

"And where do you want this maim?"

Sapphire looked over to see four men lifting a large black deep freezer.

"Um, in the basement would be mighty nice of yall…"

The four men nodded as they started to follow Sapphire to the way of the basement.

* * *

'Those damn pathetic insets, how dare track their filth into my home…' Michael whispered in the back of his mind as he let out an aggravated sigh through his mask.

He looked over to his right to see a perfect view from the cracks of the boxes, a small pair of small cream colored bared feet came rushing down the steps as four different voices started to talk to each other.

It took no more than an half hour till the men left the house and left Sapphire to her thoughts.

Deciding it was either moving Michael to the balcony privet bedroom towards the back of the house or either start making food for herself.

But then she remembered about the pain that she seen in his eyes from the first night that they saw each other, "And then there was last night when he passed out…"

Making up her mind, she went back down the basement and felt the freezer was at the right temperature.

Sighing as she started to toss the dismembered bodies into the freezer as she picked up a thigh and quickly went up stairs and started to let it soak in some warm water.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes again for the second time that day.

He shifted his body to see if the pain or the dizziness would come back and to his dismay, the room spun around for a moment but when he closed his eyes, it stopped but the burn wounds didn't hurt as much.

"Ah good, you is up…"

Cracking one eye open to see a pair of baby blue eyes staring right into his soul.

"By the way that your moving your body and the pain in your eyes from the day that we first meet, I could tell that you is still damage from your last attack…right?"

Michael held his breath for a moment before thinking over her words.

And truth to be told…she was right…

'Damn…'

* * *

Sapphire grinned as she heard a rush of air going out from the mask that covered Michael face.

"Ah was right, now come-come, you is gonna take a long warm bath while I take a trip to the town and get you some things for yer wounds."

Michael eyes widened in shock for a moment but caught himself before she notice.

In pure shock and rage, he shot to his feet and loomed over Sapphires small frame.

The look of shock and fear passed quickly in her eyes but hid it well when she saw his body rocking back and forth again.

Ginning to herself as she raised a delicate hand, she matched the swaying to body movement.

In a flash, her hands shot up to his neck and hit it on both sides with careful pratice that she's been doing to her meals ever since she saw it a few months ago.

And it worked like a charm…

* * *

Michael felt his whole body go numb as his vision became hazy with a black cloud.

Before he could hit the ground, a small body came in front of him and led him gently to the ground.

He already had a feeling that it was going to be a long day he felt his body being dragged and the blackness taking control of his body.

* * *

Yes, it was an odd way to make the big guy go down but hey, I found a video on youtube that made me do a small evil grin as I started to do finish writing this chapter…

And you, as my fellow readers and I'm not even looking at those who just favs me or put my story alert, AND THEY CAN'T TAKE ONLY THREE MORE MINUTES OF THERE TIME TO GIVE ME THE MOST SIMPLE REVIEW…

But seriously…what's so hard about clicking the small green button at the bottom and just saying, "hey great job, update soon…"

And for the ones who did take three minutes out of there lives just to write to me…

THANK YOU!!!

Oh and one more thing…

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Me smiling should be enough…

First of all I would like to say thank you too…

Chelsea xx - thank you!

The Jackal - that's all right, it always happened to up one time or another…

not telling - that's all right, but to me, I'm happy to a point that your guilt finally got the best of you and lol, he finally met his match and thank you so much for agreeing with me about the whole crazy killer falling head over heels with a wimpy girl…

Mari - thank you and here you go!

Skittleluvr.x3 - so sorry, school finally caught up with me and had no choice but back off from my stories from a bit and now I'm in vacation and have all the time in the world to do at least 4 more chapters before school starts for me again and I hope that you read the PM that I sent you and…hum… here you go!!!… LMAO XD

* * *

Chapter 6: Me smiling should be enough…

After making it to the back room, Sapphire gently laid Michael on the stone carpet floor as she turned her attention to the bath room.

Well once the water was till she like it and it was perfect for his burn wounds, she dragged him to the restroom and started to take off his jumper suit.

Knowing all too well that he will be pissed off if she would take off his mask, so she left it on and tied a towel around his waist before taking off the black heavy boots and tossing them to the side.

And now lets think everybody, can anybody guess how hard it is to lift a 6'8 man who weighs about 200 to 210, give or take, man into a semi-large bath tub.

Sapphire giggled quietly at the sight before her, never in her whole life has she seen anything like this…

Controlling her giggles, she went to the medical box that she had in hand when things happened like this.

'Lets see…maybe have just enough to cover his arms but I know that I'll have to make a trip to the store for his chest and legs and…'

Her thoughts were cut off when she notice that her small box was replaced with a larger one and it practically had twice of everything.

A smile formed on her lips as tears begin to cloud her vision as she gripped a tube of burn ointment.

Knowing that it had to been her sisters who easily switched her box when she wasn't looking.

"Thank you so much you guys."

* * *

A low groan passed his dry, cracked lips as he tried to shift his body around but his elbow hit something solid and the sound of water was splashing around.

Then he realized something as he cracked open his eye, he was in a light tanish room with white tile and the fixings all over the place.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door being open and soft feet moving across the floor.

"Now lets see…apply after washing burn wound carefully and then cover with clean cloth or a bandage."

Michael closed his eyes and regulated his breathing as the heard soft foot steps coming closer to him.

Expecting to tell him something or throw a bar of soap at his 'sleeping' form, he was confused when he heard light splashing and then a warm cloth running very gently over his wounds on his arms.

Never being able to feel felt softness or anything and anybody caring about him, it confused him no end.

'Why is she doing this? Does she know that I'm a monster, a murder…'

He cracked his right eye open, just enough to see through lashes, to see what she was going to do next.

Her hand disappeared from his line of sight but he could actually feel his heart race when a soft, and a small warm hand placed itself on his broad chest and started to gently wash the wounds around his upper torso area.

His eyes brows knitted together in confusion as her hand went higher and started to wash his shoulders and then she stopped for a moment.

And then he felt a arm slide just under his arms and another small push from behind him, that made him lean forward.

* * *

'Never in my life have I seen so much scars on man and had live and then to walk around like if it was nothing…'

Sapphire said in the back of her mind as she applied some pressure to her thumbs and started to rub Michaels neck in a small circular motions.

Knowing that he was awake when she walked in through the doors, Sapphire started to rub in larger motions.

"You know, you ain't doing half bad, I mean, I thought you'll be throwing a hissy fit or something' but I guessin that you is too damaged even to move your feet in a strait line…"

* * *

'Damn this woman and her…'

A gurgled groan almost passed my masked lips as she put her small hand right in the middle of my back and pressed all the way till she got to my neck, right before I felt a cloth rubbing circler motions on my back again.

"My goodness, you have a lot of small knots having a field day on your back…are you tense about something, or what?"

'Well if you think about what I been taught, you too would have the things that called knots all over your back too…'

"Well Imma gonna leave yeah be for a few moments and wash yourself the best as you could while I whip something for you to eat."

Michael just ignore her as he shut his eyes and waited till he heard the second door being closed.

Getting out of the bathtub, he grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry himself.

Already knowing that most women took their time, he opened the bathroom door and walked in a fair size room.

The walls were painted in a jungle green color while the trimming in the windows and door frames were an off white color but the thick curtains that were covering the two door that went to the outside were the same color as the trimmings.

Then his sight went to the bed that was in middle of the room.

Dark mahogany wood was the frame, very thick and heavy in appearance, almost it could hold up to more than five people on it.

The linen and comforters were the same color as the room and laying on them was a new set of clean cloths and his orange mask right to it.

He felt a slight bit of rage boiling through them but then he remembered the pieces of filth that came in and out of his home.

And soon the rage died down his he picked up the inner shirt and out of habit that he got when he was a child, he sniffed it and rubbed the texture in-between his fingers.

The smell of fresh laundry and cloths softener and the softness of the jeans between his fingers made him hesitate for a moment.

After what it sound like a metal pots clicking, he jerked out for his thoughts and started to get dress.

* * *

Sapphire smiled as she put the thigh back into the pot and threw away the piece of human flesh because it wasn't wanted in the meal anymore.

Grabbing her cooking fork, she pressed in the sharp ends into the cooking meat and giggled as the meat practically started to fall of the bone.

Going to the cabinets, she started to collect the need spices and herbs that would make Michaels first real dinner remembered one.

"Garlic…rosemary…honey…hum, maybe…chilies…and where is the…aw shit…"

Sapphire let out an aggravated sigh as she spotted the family secret spice way on the top shelf…

Already guess it had to be one of the movers who put things way was pretty tall to make it go way up there.

Already feeling Michael presents when she hosted her body on the counter to be able to reach the much needed jar that was on the top shelf.

Arching her back slightly as she sat on her hind legs, letting her knees spread apart while she pretended to inspect the contents in the jar.

After hearing a slight movement from the table chairs, she quickly spun around and started to kick her feet like a child…

When she looked up, she gave Michael a look of surprised for a moment and then gave a smiled as she slide off the counter.

* * *

Michael really didn't think of anything but just inverted his eyes down wards.

But then, something came to his mind…

It was an old memory…

The night shift just started and the security guards were doing a routine check around the hallways and one thing stood in his mind.

Looking up again, he notice that the woman was now adding small handfuls of the things from the jars, to the big silver looking pot.

What was that name again that the night guards used on woman who showed off their bodies to men who what them, but know that they can't have them…

Oh that's right…

A vixen…

He really didn't really know for how long he's been 'out of it' but a large bowl was placed in front of him.

Michael looked up to see the woman coming back to him with something else in her hands…

* * *

When I placed the cornbread next to his helping of chili, I had a feeling that this is a lot for him to take in…

"You can start eating without me, I gotta take a trip to the store and I'll be back all quick like, okay?"

Placing the large table spoon right next to his hand, I turned around and started to head to the door, the second step to my little plan was complete…

* * *

Michael only watched as she left the house in a hurry and waited till the sound of her truck went out of hearing.

Removing his mask, because he knew that it wasn't made to eat with in the begging.

After one spoonful, it became two, then it became the half of the bowl, and before he knew it, three of the large pieces of the cornbread was missing.

Then he realized something as he heard a clatter coming from the bowl from under him…

Where did it go?

* * *

XD BUHAHAHAHA

I know, I know. But don't worry the next chapter it going to pretty interesting…because do you know why…

It's the day before Halloween…

Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I become, and the more of the chapter will come…


	7. Ch 7: Building Up Just to Break it Down

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

SkittleLuvr.x3 - here you go!

Angel Nightfall - lol and here you go chicka and hope that you enjoy!!!

Nanoe - I will, I will but my education comes first but that does not mean that I'll stop completely, only when I have things in under control…

The Jackal - uh no, the chili that Sapphire made for him was gone but not the bowl. So in a way, I'm telling the readers and reviewers just how hungry he was and how much his body missed an homemade food.

Alice - sorry chicka but my schooling comes first and then my stories and plus I'm going towards my Masters in Physical Therapy.

Takara410 - all right, all right, here we go…

Niffer01 - LMAO, really now! Then thank you for reading and sending in such a wonderful review and please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7: Building Up Just to Break it Down

The day has finally come, but not for her, but for him…

But something was odd about him today. As mush as he tried to get mad, to feel the anger and the pain…he couldn't…

It was like something was repressing everything that he's been holding in ever since they wouldn't let him go from the condiments from that hell hole that they kept him in…all of that anger is gone…

But not all the time.

No, it could rise up for one moment and then, I goes down. But his question is why?

And every time that he ask himself the same question, the angrier he could feel himself getting…

He started to clench his fist but on the last one, he was able to break through his skin and his warm life essence started to leek on to the shiny cement floor that decorated the back patio.

"Good mornin' Michael!"

And then it happened again! All of the anger disappearing. But why?

"Why you standin' out here in the cold fer? And what on earth?"

He didn't get the chance to pull away as she gently grabbed his huge, callused hand in her small, dainty one and took a look at the small puncture wounds that he caused himself absently when he was thinking about today.

"Come on, lets get these cleaned before breakfast."

He just looked at her as she lead him through the house and into her bedroom and into her bathroom. There she started to clean his wounds.

Michael kept his hand leveled the way she wanted as he took in the fixtures of her bedroom.

The wall of her room was a smoky blue that had a king size bed more to the right than his but had the same set as his. A simple pearl colored lamps on each of the bedsides but a bundle of pictures were set more on the messy side of the bed.

He bit back the hiss of pain as two blue eyes that held hurt in her eyes as they looked up at him.

"Sorry hun, but did I tell ya that it was gonna hurt some."

He narrowed his eyes for a second but lightly softened as she quickly blew on the wounds and quickly turn to get the bandages and applied them quickly and left the room to finished up breakfast.

He just stood there, looking at the bright white banged that was perfectly around his hand.

Letting out a deep but aggregated sigh as he started to make a bee line to the aroma smell of the morning meal.

* * *

Sapphire didn't know what came over her as she started to think of what just happened.

Pausing from whisking the eggs as she adding the salt and pepper, her mind was somewhere else as Michael sat down on the chair that was closes to him.

Her eyebrow went up fast as it came back down as she thought for a moment and headed towards the fridge.

Feeling his stare on her back as she pulled out a pack of pre-sliced ham that she got at the deli yesterday and a large bag of shredded cheese.

She smiled as she caught glimpse of the raw meat in the back and started to think about lunch.

* * *

Breakfast…was different…well for her at least…

For the first twelve years of her life, the dinning table was always busy and full of life…well for her family that is…

But after a while and time went by, Angel was the first one to leave 'cause that bastard tricked her and broke her heart and sprit and not only that but she came up missing for a while but called us and what really shocked me is when I heard a baby crying in the back…

She told me that was fine and so was the baby but she might gonna have to move before the baby asks for his real last name.

Out of habit, I started to clean my hands outside under the water hoes, trying to wash off the invisible blood that caked them.

And then her second sister, Maggie, was the strongest of all three of them, but not only being strong in will power but also in pure strength…

And her…she's always been the quite one and sharp as a tack but she always had this sixth thing going on, epically when she put her leather mask on.

So in another words, the Sawyers Sisters had a little bit of everything that the family needed to stay together.

Sapphire bit her lip as she sighed and started to think about the positive side of the family that she grew up with.

Now she has 6 nephews and nieces in total and from her eldest sister, she's about passed her third trimester and the second one is about almost done and getting ready for two more attentions to her family.

And her…nothing…

She shook her head as she got up and went inside to get the items that she wanted to be out in the front.

* * *

Michael went back in to her room to see the pictures that he saw before.

The first one that caught his eye is a young girl with long golden hair with curls all over the place and was sitting on a man lap but he had a patched up mask on.

The second picture was a little bit larger than the first. It showed three girls, all three different in there own ways but same by the look on there faces as each one had a different object with them.

The one that was standing to the left of them had a rope and carving knife with her and the one standing at the right had a machete tightly gripped in her hand and the other was holding a trap for an animal and the one right in the middle had a crowbar in one hand and the other was holding a bundle of something in her small grip.

Michael then shifted his gaze over to see an other picture. The man that was the first picture was standing tall and proud as all three girls were holding and hugging him and had the same masks in there hands and could see the happiness that showed brightly in their eyes.

He then gently rub each name that was graved into the wood that held as a frame.

Aggie…Maggie…Sappy…Daddy…

"That picture was taken a few days before that bastard proposed to my sister."

Michael looked over to the corner of his eye to see Sapphire walk into her bathroom with a large stack of towels and came out just as fast.

"Were having pizza for lunch today, it wont be coming for about an hour till now, so do what ever you want."

Michael titled his head just a little to the left as he tried to think about the sudden change in her voice.

* * *

Sapphire took her time as she started to gather the last of her things in front of her yard and started to think.

She tried to think of the areas of here she should put the directions but her mind kept on going on how she talked to Michael

'What on earth made me talk like that to him?'

The more she asked herself, less and less time she had put up anything for later on that night.

"Um, excuse me maim?"

Slightly gasping because not only she was caught off guard but she was surprised that somebody else was talking to her.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but it would seem like you could use some help…"

Sapphire looked behind her as nearly cringed as she just notice that some of her wall decorations were falling apart.

"I'll order you a pizza right now…"

"Cool, um…"

Sapphire just took one good look at him and saw his leather man jacket and his was now tossing his football back and forth.

"Call your friends and be here in 20 minutes, the pizza should be coming then…"

"All right! Thanks!"

Sapphire just rolled her eyes and laughed as how fast the boy was running towards down the street and into the shady trees.

She just stood there for a moment before a deep sigh escaped her mouth and tucked her hands inside her jacket and started to think about her family back in Texas.

Tears began to cloud her vision.

Deciding that it would be a best time to go back in before anybody would see her, Sapphire went back into the house and braced herself for anything that would happened.

She didn't even made it no more than three feet pass the front door as he just stood there.

Looking up at him quickly but her head went back down as a tear fell down and went around him.

* * *

He heard everything…

Everything!

'That bitch!'

Seeing red and his mind was on constant replay as the words went over his mind as he head the bitch invited some more insect into his sanitary.

Now feeling the anger coming back and rushing into his veins, Michael began to bee line to the bitches bedroom.

In a flash, he opened the door, expecting her to be all happy or snotty or anything else that would help him set off the edge. But what he saw and heard made him stop in his tracks.

"Hi daddy…"

"…"

"Yes, I'm okay…"

"…"

"Sure I'm sure!"

Michael just stand back as he tried to make use of her now cracking voice.

"Of course I miss you and the whole family but something was just calling out to me and I just had ta'."

"…"

"Daddy, oh please say something daddy!"

Michael took a step closer as he heard a sniff coming from the sobbing woman.

"Hello?"

"Uncle?"

Everything just stopped in his mind for a moment as it did a quick reboot and started to think about was just happened now.

Why was he able to hear this man but not the other and also, how was Sapphire to talk to the other like she's doing right now?

After a while, he walked out of the room and headed for the backyard to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

Sapphire knew that he was standing there the whole time and frankly, she doesn't give a rats ass.

Pressing the 'end' button on her phone, she started to debate on wither which sister she would call.

Looking over to see the time and guess that Maggie would be up and ready to talk and or just coming back from hunting for food.

She eyed the phone for a while before she started to punch in the numbers that she remembered for a while now."

"Emff…wut? Who's dis?"

"Good mornin' to you to big sister."

"Sapphire Brae Sawyers, do you know what time it is over here?"

Sapphire knew that there was only one thing that would make her sister inner wall come crumbling right now.

Letting out her anger; sorrows and frustration all at once, a sniff broke the silence as she started.

"Big sister…"

* * *

Yep! That's right people, after a good three long months away from her family and epically away from her daddy, Sapphire has finally broke down and seeking some kind of comfort. And I bet now on what you are thinking about, "What is Michael Myers gonna do about this"…just review and see…

And isn't something that I did this chapter like in three days…huh…keep an look out for chapter 8!


	8. Ch 8: This day would never be the same

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Angel Nightfall - lol!

Takara410 - firefly family? Who's that??? And thank you for loving my stories!

Niffer01 - well I do try to get most main charters that are gonna connect some way to my OC and of course they themselves are gonna act OCC but around the next chapter, they go back into normal stage and do anything to impress they ones that are only giving there attention to… and thank you for the review!!!

And also! WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER WILL HOLD SEMI-SPOILERS, for the ones that have already read my profile and especially the one that shows my future stories, then you shouldn't be too surprised what's gonna happen next. And for the ones who haven't read my profile at all, please read this carefully and then read my profile and if you wish, re-read this chapter… and part of the last one…

* * *

Chapter 8: This day would never be the same

'My god, it's like you open up a bag of candy and soon you becomes the best person off all the whole block.'

That was the main thought as Sapphire opened up another bag of candy and poured it in the black plastic cauldron.

The second she opened her seventh bag, her door bell rang again.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!"

Sapphire put on her best fake smile as she greeted the door.

This went on for about good four hours but during the time that she had in-between, her eldest sister words kept on repeating in her head.

__

"Just trust me on this. Show him that you can be strong when he's gone or when you needed to be, but when he is around, just be your self, and I don't mean the one with the mask side of you."

Not knowing what it was, she went back inside and left the candy on the small table near the couch and went to the kitchen to get a small snack.

* * *

Michael kept his distance away from her since that phone call she made.

Who knew that he would know somebody that would miss his whole family so much.

Then some of his memories started to come back as he started to remember the new pashations would scream and yell for there family members as they were being dragged down the hallways and kept on screaming till either they passed out or the nurses would come in give them something to sleep faster.

Walking into the living room, he could hear some of the kitchen cupboards opening and closing.

As he kept his ears open as they sound of movement went around the kitchen as he walked towards the candy bowl and just eyed it for a moment.

* * *

Finally deciding to eat a slice of cold pizza strait from the fridge and started to walk out the kitchen door, Sapphire stopped short when she heard candy wrappers rustling.

She gaze slowly moved to hear and see an old black and white, plus corny as hell, movie about aliens and space and it had to do with some kind of horror into it.

"Michael?"

The noise of candy wrappers stopped for a moment as the sound picked up again but this time it was quieter slower than before.

"Wha'ca doin' Michael?"

Sapphire started to take some longer deep breaths in as she began to think the positive side of the reason why he's eating some…she looked over to see the black candy bowl still in the same spot but was in shock that it was missing!

"Michael? Where is the candy for the…"

DING-DONG

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!"

Sapphire growled just loudly enough to see the figure of Michael getting up with her candy bowl and going to the next room.

Picking up a spear bag from near the wall, she opened the door and gave the rest of the candy away.

A mincing look has settled in her eyes as she sent a death glare to the door frame where Michael escaped to but then her sister words rang through her mind as she began her anger level going lower and lower each time she began to hear the words getting louder and louder.

"All right Mickey-dearest, two can play at this game…"

The first thing she had planned out was to take a quick shower and get herself ready for the next step of the plan.

* * *

He took his eyes off the TV screen for a moment to look at the door way, waiting for her show up but after a while and after hearing another woman screaming in the black and white movie, he made his eyes glued to the movie for the time being.

But what happened next made him stop everything he was either thinking or doing.

Sapphire slammed his door right open and leaned against the door frame. She was wearing a dark silk nightgown and her hair was darker and curlier, as light drops of water dripped off the edges and onto the silk, making dark circles in there wake.

His eyes were glued to her as Sapphire rocked her hips back and forth slowly as she walked up him and climbed over the bed but only to reach over him and grab the missing candy bowl and started to go back but her eyes caught with his as she leaned forward as she gently bit the half eaten candy bar in his hand and pulled it away from his fingers.

Sapphire grinned at the look in his eyes as she used her tongue to push the half-eaten candy bar into her mouth and climbed off him and headed towards the door.

But before she closed the door behind her, she glance over her shoulder and smiled at him as Sapphire held up the candy bowl and shook it lightly and said in a low voice to him…

"Mine…"

Time moved slowly for him…

Blinking a couple of times as he tried to think, 'What just happened?'

* * *

After putting some of her silk shorts on, Sapphire burst out laughing the moment she made sure her door was closed.

Turning on the movie in her room, she found the channel that were showing the old fashioned scary movies. Grabbing the track bin and placing in front of her, Sapphire started to enjoy herself while little sounds of laughter still manage to escape her mouth as she started to watch "Frankenstein"

* * *

It was getting near one in the morning and Sapphire stopped eating the cadies two hours ago and brushed her teeth and started to chant her brother-in-law's poem as she got ready for bed…

"One, Two Freddy is coming for you…"

Her mind was really concentrating on making a link to him that she didn't hear the door silently being opened.

"Three, four, you better lock your door…"

She tugged the end of the sting that was holding up her hair, letting the golden curls bounce all over the place as she shook her head.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix…"

Yawning again as she felt something moving around in her mind.

"Seven, eight, better stay up late…"

Guessing that it was him, she took a tablespoon of Vicks NyQuil and slid into bed and started to let the sleep take over her.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again."

* * *

Michael just stood there, thinking about the short song that he heard Sapphire singing just now but after a while, he decided to ignore the shiver that went up and down his spine and started to head for her.

* * *

She was just barley fighting off the sleep as she felt the warmth from his natural body heat coming from the right side of her.

And what really shocked her is when she felt his warm hands surround her neck and started to apply pressure but was slowing doing it, as if he started to have second thoughts.

But not her. As fast she was, Sapphire quickly removed her hand from under pillow and jammed her hand into Michaels mouth, releasing the NyQuil filled candy into the back of his throat.

Sapphire immeadly shot up onto her knees and placed her wet hand over Michaels mouth and started to fight with him.

"You should know that I gave you the double dosage, so it would be any time now…"

Grinning from ear to ear as she felt his grip loosing and his shoulders slumping, Sapphire put one foot on the ground and with all of her strength, she pushed him really hard into her bed and got ready for the trip.

"Michael, you should consider yourself lucky because not even my daddy has seen this."

His last thoughts as he felt the warmth spread into his body, was 'What does she mean?'

* * *

His eyes opened quickly as when he shut them and started to blink a few times, trying to get his focus back to normal but something was tugging in the back of his mind as it didn't feel right to him for some reason.

And another thing…

Where was Sapphire?

Now having a new thought in mind, he got up and went to her door that led to the hall way decided to look for her and then go to sleep in his own bed.

But when he opened the door, it was like he stepped into another world as steam and hot air blew around his body.

* * *

"So are you sure that you want me to go easy on him?"

"Yeah, but just play with him enough to show him the big picture."

"As the baby wishes."

Sapphire gave her brother-in-law a toothy grin as he vanished into thin air after he mumbled something about fresh meat.

Knowing what he meant of what he said, Sapphire turned sat down on the black bed that had silk for everything and gave her full attention to her sister, Angel or Aggie in the family.

"Are you sure that your boyfriend will be able to stand toe-to-toe with my hubby?"

"You mean knees-to-toes…" Sapphire said as she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Who knows?' and plus, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure but why did you tell Fred to easy on him and not on the others?"

Sapphire wanted to fight back but Angel had her in a hard place to get out of, so in stead, she reached out and started to rub her sisters 4 month old belly.

"Twenty that he'll last for twenty minutes…"

"Add in some chili peppers and I'll make it double…"

Angel smiled as she held out her hand, "Deal!"

THUD!

"AH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sapphire could latterly feel Angel bright smile and her ego shooting through the roof as she heard her bro-in-law laugh as another sound of falling could be heard somewhere in the old factory.

"All right, so it begins…"

* * *

Ya'll know what you must do now my lovely readers…go on and make me happy and so far, I have some wonderful ideas for chapter 9!!! So be ready!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Do What Now?

Niffer01 - talking about bro-in-law bonding, there's some in the this chapter and thanks for the review!

Takara410 - ah, well it has been awhile since I've seen the movie, but I'll rent or buy it and watch it again, and thanks for the review!

DeviousxXxSmile - I don't wanna sound mean and I don't normally do this, but since you did point them out in the nice way, I'll put your review with this chapter but once I start revising the story, I'll add the review in the proper and knock this one down and thanks for the review! And for the second mistake, it wasn't me, it was my old laptop…I think it's a perv…XD

8yume - I will, I will… and thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 9: Do What Now?

Sapphire let out a sigh out threw her nose as she now watched her two brother-in-laws going at Michael.

Never in her whole life has she seen Jason going at somebody who at his own size.

And much to her surprise, her second sister, Madeline, has shown up to lend her support to her husband.

Well really, Jason and her aren't really married but Jason did give her a locket that held the children in it.

Looking over to her right to see Maggie shifting around a bit, trying to find the perfect spot for her back.

"Would you mind stop rocking the boat!"

Sapphire and Maggie looked at the same time to there older sister grabbing the silk sheets with her delicate hands and the look of concentration written all over her face.

Maggie stopped her movement for a while before she started to shake her body as hard as she could but not as hard because she was also carrying for three.

"Ah! I swear when I get done with this pregnancy I'm gonna 'Erk'"

Maggie started to laugh but it was in her own personal way.

Sapphire got up from her spot and followed Angel to a door while breathy sounds of laughter came from behind her.

"Remind me if I ever do get preggy, for me not to tell yall so this wont happen to me."

Her sister nodded for a moment before she leaned over and puked up her last meal.

Sapphire looked out the doorway, to see Michael tackle Jason to a railing and then to step away from Jason and to kick Freddy in the stomach before he was able to dive to his weapon of choice at the moment.

* * *

"Persistent little bitch, aren't you."

Michael let out a low grunt as he dodged away from the burned mans bladed fingers again but was too late as large machete came down and slashed across his upper torso.

"Do it again Jay, but this time make sure that he stays down!"

__

"Excusez-moi?"

All three men stopped attacking one an other and turned to see three women coming towards them.

Michael watched with interest as both of the strange men lowered down there weapons and waited till each of the women stood by them.

"Freddy, didn't I ask you just to tussle him put bit and not to do anything else?"

Jason gave Freddy an accusing look towards him but Sapphire and Angel knew that Maggie and her hubby came late, so no bad points towards him.

"I know, but I didn't expect him to get up each time so fast or to heal as quickly, so I figured why not make it a little game for me to see how long he would last."

A small smile creep on her lips as Sapphire let out a playful sigh as she said her thanks and goodnights as Freddy used his powers to release everybody so they can wake up.

Sapphire waited till her sisters, Jason and Michael left but held on tight to Freddy arm for a moment longer.

"Freddy, I need to ask of you for a small favor…"

Freddy gave her blank look for a moment before he grinned as he saw the Sawyer look in her eyes.

"Name it…"

* * *

Michael drew a sharp breath in through his nose and blink his eyes hard for few moments as he tried to draw the concept of his dream.

For a moment, he doubted himself as he thought that it was just all a dream and that maybe now eating candy was not a really good thing to eat so late into the night.

But then he remembered that Sapphire took the candy away from him before midnight and that he wanted to show her that he doesn't take any crap from anyone…

And that song that she sang before he placed his hands around her soft and slender neck…

His mind stopped for multiple reasons…

One, he heard and felt movement coming from beside him and two, he felt something taking over his mind.

Michael gripped his hand as he felt a burning sensation from the lower right arm but it wasn't his hand, it felt like it was coming from his wrist…

He closed his eyes and started to try to his mind back in order but when he opened them, black coated figures surrounded him as they began to chant in a different language.

Usually, he memorized what they were saying and he'll go and kill the nearest person that is closest to his family before they would stop but this time, they were saying something else. But he didn't know what exactly.

"Michael?"

Michael blinked his eyes as he began to look around and try to find the scores of the sound.

"What's the matter Michael?"

__

"Take her…"

His eyes opened suddenly in shock but quickly narrowed in anger.

__

"Take her chosen one and she'll pass on your great legacy and your revenge."

Michael then started to fight again but this time the hold in his mind, took control of his mind and made him obey there wishes.

* * *

"Sir! Good news!"

"Tell me."

"We have found him great one!"

"Good! And have the clan concluded the ritual?"

"Yes sir and it was success and…"

"Wait. You are tell me that Michael has already found a female victim to impregnate?"

"Well you see sir, that was the other thing I wanted to tell you. A female was already in Michaels' presents and not only that but the infiltration was a great success and it has us wondering because Michael has always fought us in the past but when you step in, he only listens to you…"

"I see, I see. Well be off and report back to me only if the female is surly pregnant with our next weapon."

"Yes sir."

Dr. Wynn sat down on his leather chair and began to think of the woman who was able to get close to Michael and who or what did Michael fight to make him so vulnerable.

"Maybe it's time to call the Police station for a small chit-chat."

* * *

Michael dreaded the feeling of being controlled but today, it really like he was giving up already as images of him and Sapphire are both necked and rubbing there bodies together and Sapphire was moaning and screaming out his name from under him.

His mind was like caught in never ending fog as Sapphire came into his view.

"So I take by the look in your eyes that you're confused as hell and have to make one thing sure before I explain everything to you…"

Michaels' eyes narrowed silently as the sound blades rang through the air. Then his suspicion became true as Sapphire had the same glove on from his dream.

Then he knew that something was going on with his woman but he had to wait until feeling of being controlled left his body and mind.

"Now I'm going to ask you this plain and simple. Are you gonna be nice to me, or…"

Michael gave her blank look as she held the razor-glove above her head and brought all four sharp edges together, "Are we gonna have to repeat the same as last night?"

* * *

Her reaction from Michael wasn't the same as she has planned just a few moments ago.

Sapphire let out a surprised gasp as Michael roughly grabbed her hand that was in air and used his body weight to flip her over onto her back.

She was stunned for a while and wasn't given the chance to recover as Michael breathed in the sent of her sweat that she had gotten from last night the boiler room.

Sapphire opened her mouth to tell him something but a low and barely audible moan passed her full lips as Michael barely grazed her neck with his teeth.

She didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it but she vaguely remembered her sisters sharing stories with her about there hubbies and what they do behind close doors.

Her mind went blank as a cool and rough, shiver went down her spine as Michael bit lightly somewhere behind her ear and could almost feel him smiling away from her view and against her skin.

"Michael…what are you…"

Sapphire was once again cut off when he pulled away from her as he sat up on his knees.

Sapphire couldn't help but she shiver at the loss of body heat that Michael provided gratefully but was wondering what he was thinking about and then another shiver of cold passed over her body.

Looking down to see what the reason was but gasped in shocked when she realized that she silk night gown was now torn clean off of her

Sapphire didn't have time to say or think about the next thing as an orange mask passed her view for a moment before she herded it landed somewhere in the room and wonderful sensation made her gasp in pleasure as she arched up and her mind just went into a haze.

* * *

Michael watched through heavy eye lids as he went to the other breast and gave the same attention as he did to the other one but still kept his eyes on the bladed gloved that was still connected to Sapphires hand.

Being careful as he moved his right hand lower to where whoever was controlling him but at the excite moment he was able to control right left hand which he took the opportunity and genially took off the glove and slid it more further away so Sapphire can't reach it.

Before he knew it his fingers were inside where tight warm area and Sapphire voice became louder as she moved her body to the movement to his fingers.

He shifted his knees to get a better look to see what they were making him doing to her and inwardly groan as he felt his pants getting uncomfortable and the look on Sapphire face before she screamed out and her muscles squeeze around is long and hard fingers.

* * *

Sapphire looked and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to regain most of her breath and concentrating on getting her heart back to normal.

Closing her eyes for a moment as she felt the weight shifting around the bed but the moment it left it was back but this time she felt someone looming over her.

Opening her eyes just a bit but opened them quickly as she swore that she saw black hooded creatures surrounding her and Michael, but her mind came alive quickly as a pair of blue eyes that had swirling of mixed motions that were finally coming out but it looked like something was holding them back.

Suddenly a pain that she never felt before ripped through her and was there for a few seconds, before a hard and dull ache was soon followed right after it.

She knew what it was and what happened but still she made herself calm down as Michael pulled out of her slowly and went back in the same speed, setting a paste before Sapphire wrapped her legs around Michaels waist and started to begging him to faster.

Slowly the feeling of being controlled left Michaels mind during the intercourse and it gave him a chance to actually feel the woman's body that now belongs to him and to him only.

Going back to the spot that he remembered that was on her neck, Michael began to slam with all of force in to the woman below him and began to lick up the sweat that was building up around the area that made her whimper with need every time he lightly bit there.

"Oh god Michael…" she would often breath into his ear every time he would change the angle of his hips and slam into that spot before going back into a normal paste and built back up again.

But now her slick tunnel was getting wetter and painfully tighter around his cock and soon he felt something building up in his lower stomach.

With a few more hard thrust, Sapphire yelled as she her body released the most powerful organism she felt yet and shuddered as she heard Michael give out a low groan next to her ear as she felt something hot rushed inside of her and made her organism slowed down as she wrapped her arms around Michaels shaking form and started to plant small kisses on the junction of his neck and his shoulder but stopped when he moved again and pulled out of her.

Sapphire knew that she now belonged to Michael and no one else and it was gonna be a tuff job of keeping him under controlled when she has to do something that involves to talking with other men.

Her train of thought was broken as she felt Michaels large hands and powerful arms pull her to him.

Michael tucked her head under his chin and stood that way until he felt her clam and even breaths hitting gently on his chest.

Taking one last glance around the room to make sure that one else but them are alone, Michael tightened his grip around Sapphire and fell into a very light sleep.

* * *

But unknowing to the new lovers, a dark and sinister shadow where spying on them threw his sixth eye and grinning gleefully as he got up and report to his leader about his vision.

* * *

All right by this time of the story I believed that Sapphire and Michael should be able to skip leaps and bound to their next stage of there relationship and of course, I had to bring in the old version of the movie and in the chapter it sounded pretty good to me. And also, I was very happy that I was able to bring in Maggie and her hubby, Jason and yes I'm referring to re-new Jason, as in Jason 2009 Jason and yes I'm gonna be adding new and old stuff to the prequel to this story but if all don't mind but I'm gonna to a time skip for about two week or a month, give or take but a surprised to going to show up in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Choices that we made…

Takara410 - thank you!

Cinderella Kadle - lol, I'm so with you there! And thank you!

Chapter 10: Choices that we made…

It's been about a month now since the whole thing…

The dream…

The fight between the men, while the women sat along the side lines…

And then…the sex…

Sapphire sighed for the forth time that day and it's only 9 in the morning.

But that day wasn't the only day that Michael and her made love, it happened a few hours after that…

And in the shower, and then when she was making an early dinner (they slept threw lunch time), and there was the time right after she took the trash out and he grabbed her the moment she step a foot back into her own home…

'Talk being warmed back up again…' Sapphire talked to herself in her mind as she added the carrots into the stew and then started to chop up the onion and kept her ears open as Michael left early in the morning and it was soon lunch time and now she was wondering where could he be?

Her neighbors told her that around these part of the areas, that it would be best to take your car battery out of the car and left inside the house over night and the put it back in the morning when you need to go some where.

Putting on her thick jacket, Sapphire shivered from the cold for a moment before another chill went down her back, but like the one from before…

This one, was the bad one…

Michael took her truck!

* * *

It took him almost the whole morning but he did it…now Sapphire don't have to go hunting for a while now but he hasn't still figured out why he's doing this?

From the time those bastards took him in that hell hole and from the time that he escaped from it, Michael has always looked out for himself.

But for some reason, he felt something inside of him and maybe he wanted to protect Sapphire and always to impress her one way or another but that does not mean that the demons in black coat has ceased there chanting…

But what really confused him the most, and he really hated to be confused, is every time the would make him have sex with Sapphire, they would always let go of his mind and body right towards the end.

And he's starting to think if Sapphire has figured it out yet?

No more than three blocks from his home, Michael heard rustling and groaning from the trash bag.

Picking up the bat that he found early this morning, he swung it hard downwards and felt satisfied with he heard the body inside stop moving and slumped over more.

And no more than a block away, the snow started to come down harder and instead of getting angry, something glint in Michael eyes as he knew to use this to advantage…

* * *

Looking through another box, Sapphire huffed in annoyance as she threw away another empty box to the side and started to look through another one.

Sapphire grabbed the box that was closes to her and dumped the items right onto the floor.

All hope was slipping away from her but until a simple, light tan, leather book caught her attention and a huge smile go over her face but it was shot down as she opened up the human leather book and read the days that she had sex and counted the days that she should be starting her period…

Her body went numb as everything around her went silent as she stared at the big, red round circle had a big black on it and that was nearly two weeks ago…

Tears started to roll down her face as she dropped the book on to the kitchen table and started to think.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod…what am I…going to do?"

Knowing that there was only two people she could ask, she decided to go right now and get this over with.

* * *

Finally arriving in the drive way, Michael dragged the body out from his side and slug it over his shoulder and went out side, only to practically throw the body down the latchet and let the body slide down to the basement floor, where he heard a loud, sickening crack from the bag.

Knowing that he has done his job, Michael went back to the truck and started to put things back where they first started and went back inside but stopped on his way to the kitchen to find a bunch of items scattered across the floor and for a moment he looked at the times but then decided to wait on that and to see about that dead body that is now resting in the basement.

* * *

Sapphire let out another hick-up as Angel stroked her golden hair as she wrapped her arms around her thigh for some kind of comfort.

"I don't know what to do?"

She could feel and hear the deep sigh coming out of her sisters nose, meaning that she was in deep thought.

"Do you what to know something?"

"Humn?"

"That was the first question that I asked myself when I found out that I was pregnant with Sam-Bella…"

Angel stopped stroking Sapphires hair and waited for a moment till she got her answer…

Two beautiful baby blue eyes, that were now blood shot and clouded over, and tear streaks showed themselves to the dream world…

And speaking of the dream world, Freddy came in the makeshift bedroom and went strait to the cupboard and pored himself a stiff drink..

"What? But I always thought that you had everything planned out from the begging…"

A sheepish grin set on Angels' face as Freddy, on the other hand, got up and walked right out, saying something about checking on the kids dreams…

"Well…it was quite odd for the both of us…we were still hurtin' that our first babies were taken away from us, and him being a dream demon and supposed to be dead. And me being a human and trying to make a new life for myself…we weren't really ready for parenthood. But let me tell you this…"

Sapphire sniffed as she blew her nose into a tissue, as she mumbled a soft, 'what?'

"Finding out that I had a new life growing inside of me, and the ultimate symbol that Freddy does has some kind of feelings towards me, made me the worlds happiest woman on this blue earth…"

Sapphire looked down for a moment before she let out a sigh and nodded her head once as she kissed her sister on the cheek and said her goodbyes as she faded away.

Michael watched from the shadows as Sapphires breathing changed and her eyes fluttered opened.

* * *

He expected her to jump out of bed and do whatever she needed to do, but he some thing tightened in his chest as she lifted her head and let out a shuddering breath. Her eyes didn't held the shiny blue that he was hypnotized by but were clouded over by an emotion that his mother held before but there was something else in them that he can't really find out.

Michael watched as she looked around the room for a bit before getting up and moving slowly to the restroom.

He took this time to leave the room and leave her be for a moment he has to face her again.

Only a few times he has seen her cry, but it was this time that he can't find out the reason why.

Walking into the kitchen to find a large pot cooking on the stove, Michael guessed that dinner was going to be soup, as the count of the stormy weather that is ranging outside.

As he was begging to sit down, a tarnish leather book caught his sight and spark the curious side of him as he sat down and began to read the page that was left face down.

He gazed over the black X's and was more curious to find a red circle also being crossed out but it had some writing in it.

He re-read the word again and again and again…

Michael knew what that word mean and he remembered how his older sister has always say how much of a bitch they were and the few of the females that were locked up would yell from there room for the nurses to bring them a famine product and there one case that he remembered about a very young girl who's step-brother raped her because he was turned on by girls who just started there periods and not only that but the victims also got pregnant by him…

Slowly everything started to come to him…

He knew that November the first was the day that he had sex with Sapphire and cocked his head to the side slightly as he notice drawings of flowers and hearts were drawn in the small box and a few more after that day.

Michael shrugged off her childish things and remembered a few times that he had sex with Sapphire and it's been almost two days since he last done it with her.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard soft steps moving about and placed the book back as he found it and went to the other room as he collected his thoughts.

* * *

Sapphire opened the door that led to the kitchen to find Michael leaving the room and her sights fell on to the human leather book but it wasn't the way she left it.

Another wave of sobbing came out as she got the book and threw it across the room and sat down on her chair, thinking what can she do next…

* * *

He gotta admit, he just slightly jumped in his skin as he heard a low thumping sound coming from one of the rooms in the house.

Using his stealth that came naturally to him, Michael quietly walked into the kitchen to find a bowl of soup was already prepared at were he sat at.

As he ate, another memory came to him…

_It was his mother was sitting in one of the chairs this very kitchen, and sobbing her eyes out because she just find out that she was pregnant with her last and third child, Laurie._

_With his sister doing god knows what, Michael sat down some what behind his mother, rubbing soothing motions on her upper arm and he did this for ten minutes, and stopped as his biological father came in and placed his large hand on Michaels head._

_The power this man held was phenomenal, and was perfect in his wife's and sons eyes._

_The large man then gently ruffled Michaels growing hair, "Hey privet, thanks for sticking by your mothers side, I take up from here, why don't you go upstairs and see what else you need for your rats, all right?"_

_A young Michael smiled and nodded as he hopped off the chair and made a mad dash to his room._

_He counted everything and memorized the only things that he really needed and went back down stairs._

_Michael was about to open his mouth to yell for his father, but he shut it as he remembered the rule for this house, no yelling…_

_So he went off to search for his father…_

_Going back to last place where he lost saw him, Michael entered the kitchen to find his father on his knees right in-between his mothers legs, kissing and talking her stomach._

_His father looked up and smiled to see his only son standing in the door way._

_With a quick jester from him, Michael walked towards his mother with worry in eyes._

"_Son, we have very important news to tell you…"_

_Michael only looked at his father, then right back to his mother, "Are you all right momma?"_

_A smile took away the wryness that he was thinking and feeling about at the moment. "Oh baby, nothing is wrong with me, it's just I'm gonna have another baby…"_

_A grin formed on his young face as he launched himself towards his mother but his father told him to be careful for now on._

_Nodding his head as his father got up, kissed his wife in lips and went to get ready for the small trip to the store as he promised his son._

_Once his father turned the corner, Michael surprised his mother as he bent over and kissed the very same spot where his father was kissing last._

_Later on that night, Michael couldn't sleep for some reason and he turned in his bed again, red and blue flashing lights shined barely into his room but it caught his attention._

_The sound of knocking made him get up and walk down the stairs and there he saw for the first time a officer up close, talking to his mother._

_The look on the officers face made him back up a little and away form the line of sight of anyone's vision._

_And then the sound of crying came to his hearing and the man officer petting his mother on the shoulder and his words that made him scared for the first time in his life…_

"_I'm sorry maim…"_

That was the last time that he saw his father, but it was the way how his father handled and soothed his mother to make her stop crying.

Then his thoughts went to Sapphire…

He knew that something has to be done and now.

* * *

Sapphire sighed and blew her nose into the towel before tossing it into the hamper and walking out to her luscious bed.

Her head, eyes, forehead and neck were still acting up, but she ignored it and made a bee line to her bed.

During her shower, Sapphire began to think of different ways to tell Michael that she was pregnant.

She lived with a mute man in her whole life and she learned from that is to always be calm about surprises…

She also learned from her sisters is that a best way to tell a man a surprise is sometime right after dinner, but make sure that he has eaten something that he likes and then calm down and relax and drop the bomb on him…

But for some reason, she felt different with Michael.

He wasn't the guy that lived ten miles down the road or goes to the big city from time to time.

Tears pricked her eyes again as she reached back and brought the box of tissues in front of her. She took her time as she pulled out a tissue and her mind was floating all over the place.

And right now, the pain and the burning sensation in the back of her eyes were too unbearable to stand at the moment.

Sapphire closed her eyes, thinking that she was get up in a few moments but letting out that last sigh before her body calmed down and went into a light sleep.

* * *

Michael walked in with a few logs in his arms and re-started the fire that was dieing out that was in her bedroom.

When he walked the first time, he instantly notice that she was wearing a long sleeve pajama with one his night pants and was shivering as the room fell into a uncomfortable state.

Once the fire has gotten started, Michael only took off his outer top and slid into bed, next to the woman whom he can never really feel angry at.

He looked Sapphires sleeping face for a moment before he pushed down his body so he can start doing what his father did when his own mother got pregnant.

Never in his whole life he felt something filling him up in his chest, as he softly brushed his knuckles against Sapphires flat stomach. Then the feeling grew more as Sapphire then moved her own as her hand gently rubbed small circles over her flat stomach for a few times before placing her arm on her hip and falling back to sleep.

Just right Michael pulled away from kissing her stomach, a soft and delicate hand came up and ran it's fingers in his hair before Michael went back and kissed her stomach again but this time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head just right under her breasts.

Sapphire smiled as she continued stroke Michaels hair and waited till she heard even breathing from the man that she has fallen in love with within such a short time.

But something was still in her mind…

Men and/or women…

All of them, wearing the same thing…

Black coats…

And they were now talking to her in English…

"_Coming…soon…chosen…one…soon…"_

But her other dreams, not the ones that consist with the help of her brother-in-law, but the ones that she has gotten after…that time…

A man, white hair…funny English accent… blue eyes…and he is searching for something or someone…

Sapphire sighed slowly as took off the tie in Michaels hair and started to really work into his scalp before she started to feel the sleepiness returning…

In a matter of minutes, two people were now sleeping peacefully, locked in each others embrace.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes? What is it now?"

"It has been confirmed, sir…"

"Of what?"

"The chosen ones offspring sir…"

A glint shined itself in his dark eyes as he began to start formulating his next step of the plan.

"How was it confirmed?"

The quivering man looked up for a moment before looking back down.

"We used a spell through his hand as he touch the female that he impregnated, and it was a success and so far, we are only able to dedicate only one fetus…"

"Good, one should be enough…you are dismissed until further notice."

The man didn't have to be told twice as he left the office in a hurry.

Dr. Wynn looked out threw his blinds and scowled at the snow that was near touching his window.

He, himself, wanted to go and check on the lucky female that was chosen by Michael but knew that he couldn't go any where for the time being…

But knew that Dr. Loomis was have the same trouble, so he really didn't mind right now…

And once the snow has melted some what, he would send his droids to retrieve the female.

"It's all coming to plan…"

* * *

Nine pages my lovies, so please give me a wonderful review!


End file.
